


Good girl

by HeddaGab



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Roni and Weaver, Sweet and tangy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: My take on cursed Roni and Weaver's relationship from the "Sweet and Tangy" series written by Ariestess by the author's request and I hope blessing





	Good girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet and Tangy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641771) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



Weaver put down his glass and without looking up he summoned Roni with a simple move. The bartender caught his beckoning with the corner of her eye but as soon as she approached his corner, she found his seat empty. Her worried dear like eyes spotted the gruff police officer entering the bathroom. She whispered to Marie who was serving besides her to take over and rushed to meet him.

“What’s going on?” The words fell off her lips as she was closing the door behind her

He was standing with his back on the wall and his arms crossed, his eyes examining her. He beckoned her once more and she obeyed. Her mouth dry, her breath shallow, the anticipation inside her peaked the moment she stood right in front of him, his scent invading her senses.

His face carried an expression she couldn’t decipher. As soon as their eyes locked, he reached his hand over and squeezed it with determination inside her tight jeans, reaching her firm ass and gripping tight. So tight Roni thought she would stop breathing. His other hand snaked at her golden necklace, his serpent like fingers crawled and pulled it until his mouth stood inches away from her delicate neck. Her lips fell open and her heart beat faster as several areas of her body ached or started to become slightly numb from the pressure.

“You’ve been a bad girl Roni” he growled. “I’ve been counting your shots and they’re way past the limit we agreed on. You promised you’d take better care of yourself. You asked me to make sure of that. Remember?”

His hot breath falling on her tingling skin mixed with her regret and physical pain released a tear; one that trailed all the way down her face and dropped on his forehead. She feared his disappointment would intensify and she berated herself in silent despair. She had let him down.

“And that necklace gets touched only by me unless I have approved otherwise. I’ve seen fingers that don’t belong on it little girl” he continued, pulling the necklace more, his teeth grazing her ear lobe, his nose buried into her hair that smelled of his personal brand of paradise. “I could bite you and make you bleed. Bruise you and send you out there unprotected from their judgmental eyes. But I won’t. I have faith in you Roni. Prove me right.”

“Y– yes—yes Daddy” she sniffled. “I’m your girl. I promise I will be good.” Her tears fell on his jacket this time. “I’m so sorry” she sobbed.

Weaver let go of her necklace, letting her breathe. He unclenched his other hand, pulling it out slowly from her jeans. His eyes fell on her tenderly as he nudged her chin up, making eye contact. “It was just a warning baby girl. I’m not mad at you. I only want you to stay on track, as we agreed. Okay?”

“Okay” she smiled, her wet eyes showering him with relief


End file.
